The Spiral
Summary The Spiral is a mysterious geometric shape and force that manifests within the small town of Kurôzu-cho, causing supernatural phenomena, all centering around the massive spiral city located deep beneath it. Powers and Abilities Tier: Unknown. At least Low 7-C, likely higher Name: The Spiral Origin: Uzumaki Gender: Inapplicable Age: Unknown, implied to have existed since before Kurozi Cho's founding. Classification: Geometric Shape / Abstract Force Powers and Abilities: Weather Manipulation (Created a massive whirlpool that swallowed the rescue fleet, summoned a typhoon and twisters), Spatial Manipulation (Made a tunnel strech on for hours of walking when someone tried to escape through it), Soul Manipulation (Has power over the souls of those who die because of it), Reality Warping, Biological Manipulation (Has distorted people into monstrous twisted and enlonged forms, into snails capable of reproduction, baby umbilical cords into regenerating addictive mushrooms, women into blood-drinking mosquito-like monsters), Mind Manipulation (Can drive people insane, make them utterly obsessed with or terrified of spirals, make them hostile and cannibalistic or hypnotize them with spirals), Time Manipulation (Can stretch, slow, and stop time), Dream Manipulation (Can communicate with people in their dreams), Disease Manipulation (Infected the inhabitants of a longhouse with a disease causing spiked spiral warts to grow all over their bodies), Light Manipulation (Controlled radiowaves and made a man's head explode with them, caused a run-down lighthouse light to give off enough light it incinerated any organic material nearby), Power Bestowal (Gave people the abilities to create and fly on twisters, gave many people the ability to communicate telepathically via radiowaves), Hair Manipulation (Caused two girls' hair to twist into sentient spiral patterns that slowly drained the life of the host and was hostile to any attempt at removing it), Necromancy (Revived Jack-in-the-box), Insect Manipulation (Controlled swarms of mosquitoes that transformed any pregnant woman they bit into blood drinking monsters), Causality Manipulation (Made the standard example of the butterfly effect near instant, making fast movements create tornadoes), Illusion Creation (Made people see deceased relatives in spirals telling them to "join them in the spiral", created the illusion of spiral galaxies in the sky) Attack Potency: Unknown. At least Small Town level (Warped the small town of Kurôzu-cho and its surroundings), likely higher (Formed multiple hurricanes, and its influence was shown to stretch far underground beneath Kurôzu-cho) Speed: Unknown Lifting Strength: N/A Striking Strength: N/A Durability: Unknown Stamina: Inapplicable Range: At least many kilometers (affected the entirety of Kurôzu-cho and its surroundings, as well as far below ground) Standard Equipment: N/A Intelligence: Unknown. Never directly showed to be sentient or even living. Weaknesses: It is only active for a set amount of time (seemingly a few months), after which everything within it's range gets suckled into the city within it, to be repeated several years later. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Uzumaki Category:Animal Users Category:Antagonists Category:Biology Users Category:Causality Users Category:Disease Users Category:Dream Users Category:Hair Users Category:Horror Characters Category:Illusionists Category:Light Users Category:Mind Users Category:Necromancers Category:Primary Antagonists Category:Reality Warpers Category:Soul Users Category:Time Users Category:Weather Users Category:Unknown Tier Category:Tier 7 Category:Madness Users Category:Fear Users Category:Space Users Category:Abstract Entities Category:Junji Ito Verse